In Your Dreams
In In Your Dreams, New York City experiences an odd surge in nightmares that inflict people with physical injuries after they wake up. The Extreme Ghostbusters try to track down the source of the nightmares but fall victim themselves! Cast Frank Fitzgivens Morpheus Dream Creatures Irma Fitzgivens Somniwyrm Kylie Griffin Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Garrett Miller Slimer Egon Spengler Janine Melnitz Barry Sherman Equipment Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap Roland's Mustang Spengler's Spirit Guide Locations Memorial Hospital Firehouse Madison Square Garden Sixth Avenue Men's Shelter WKYR 519.6 Station Plot An obnoxious radio host named Barry Sherman started his broadcast talking about a factory worker going violent. A man sorted through mail in a postal facility. A large pile suddenly filed down on his desk. The man's manager loomed over him. The man assured his manager he was doing the best job that he could. The manager, a demon, asked if that meant he needed to hire a younger man to do the job better. Even more mail started arriving. The man was buried from five directions. A giant envelope monster rose up and attacked the man. It was all a nightmare. A floating worm was attached to the man's forehead with a tentacle. The man, Frankie, struggled in his sleep. The man's wife woke up from the rustling. The worm detached and flew off without her seeing it. She saw lesions all over Frankie's body and panicked. The worm flew out the open window. The clock on the nightstand read out 12 am. Frankie was remanded to Memorial Hospital. His wife called in the Extreme Ghostbusters for help. Roland took some P.K.E. readings off of him but got absolutely nothing. Kylie asked Frankie if anything happened before he went to sleep. Frankie recalled it was a routine night. He went home, went straight to bed, and listened to Barry Sherman's radio show. Kylie made it clear she wasn't a fan of Sherman. A doctor arrived and revealed Frankie suffered fractures caused by abnormally strong muscle contractions that occurred during a nocturnal seizure. He noted it was an unusual case but admitted he saw a lot of it lately. The wife was bewildered at the lack of any real, concrete answers. Kylie reiterated there was no evidence of supernatural activity. After the Ghostbusters stepped out of Frankie's room, Eduardo elected Kylie and Garrett for the graveyard shift. Garrett and Kylie took to the rec room in the Firehouse. Kylie read a book while Garrett tossed a paper airplane. Garrett joked he was doing the "Zen thing," write the paper by not writing the paper. The airplane hit a dial on a boom box on the shelf and Sherman's show came on. Garrett cheered on Sherman while Kylie walked upstairs. Sherman's latest tirade was about the New York Knicks' losing record. Garrett fell asleep on the couch and dreamed about playing in the NBA. He stole the ball and scored a total of 103 points. As Garrett, the crowd, and cheerleaders cheered, a player from the opposition team walked up behind Garrett and shoved him to the floor. A referee blew his whistle and warned Garrett. The referee was the same demon from Frankie's dream. Garrett was shocked he was issued the warning. He looked around and all the players were now in wheelchairs. As Garrett was bumped into, the demon cackled. Slimer flew into the room with a snack and saw a worm hovering above Garrett. He chased it out an open window, knocking over the boom box in the process. Kylie looked downstairs to see where the noise came from. She saw Garrett and ran down. Garrett woke up and chalked it up to a bad dream. Kylie brought his wheelchair over and tried to help him up. Garrett winced and Kylie discovered lesions on his arm. Slimer tried to tell Kylie what happened but she only told him to close the window. Eduardo and Roland arrived and found Kylie asleep at the front desk. Garrett rolled out from the office area and knocked over a canister. Kylie realized he didn't sleep at all. Garrett downplayed the nightmare just as the alarm blared. The Ghostbusters arrived at a church. A woman greeted them and could only utter "they" were all over the place and she couldn't wake "them" up. They entered a room that was made up as a shelter for homeless men. The men were all asleep and attached to floating worms. Sherman's radio show was playing. As the team readied their throwers, Garrett yawned. They fired at the worms but the Proton Streams didn't work on them. Roland checked his P.K.E. Meter and the worms gave off zero psychokinetic energy. Amid all the chaos, the men remained asleep. Garrett dozed off and fired wildly. The others ducked in time as the stream passed over them and struck the radio. The worms all started to melt and the men woke up. The ceiling started to collapse. The Ghostbusters evacuated the homeless men out. Roland stopped and took a sample of a melted worm before he ran out. Outside, Garrett approached a handicapped homeless man and asked if he was okay. The man stuttered he didn't want to sleep anymore because of the nightmares, the bruises, and the demon. Garrett honed in on mention of a demon. Egon looked over the jar of melted worm and confirmed it had no traces of P.K.E. present. He decided to try and get a reading by widening the bandwidth for a full spectral analysis. Eduardo brought up Garrett's lack of sleep and refused to work with him until he got some sleep. Egon agreed and took Garrett off active duty. Roland went down to the garage bay first. Kylie stopped Eduardo and told him she was staying behind with Garrett. Kylie and Garrett watched Eduardo and Roland depart. Garrett brought up the connecting thread in the case, very intense nightmares that actually injures people. They relocated to the rec room. Kylie wondered about the worms. Garrett guessed they were supernatural byproducts of dreams then brought up the demon. After going through a book, Garrett identified the demon as Morpheus. Morpheus inhabited the dream world but never entered the physical plane. Kylie brought up how everyone who had nightmares were listening to the Barry Sherman show. Kylie theorized Morpheus was using Sherman's voice as a conduit into peoples' minds. Garrett thought Kylie's dislike of the radio host was going too far. Slimer noticed the radio was off and plugged it back in. Barry Sherman's show came on. Elsewhere in the Firehouse, Egon and Janine fell asleep. Garrett and Kylie borrowed Roland's Mustang and left just before Ecto-1 returned. Eduardo was annoyed the false alarm they were called to, a cat stuck up in a tree. Roland and Eduardo went to sleep in the rec room. Eduardo dreamed about Kylie. At first they hugged but Kylie shoved him away and revealed she already had a boyfriend, Morpheus. Eduardo then watched as his hair fell out and he became bald. Roland dreamed with a copy of Spengler's Spirit Guide opened. In his dream, Morpheus presented Dr. Roland Jackson to the scientific community. Roland was to present his latest invention. However, he was so nervous, water gushed out of his mouth. Roland shut his mouth but water poured out of his ears and down his pants. Soon the room was filled with water and Roland balanced precariously on a podium. Meanwhile, Egon experiences a classic "Naked in Public" dream. An old woman dropped her grocery bag. Egon knelt down and picked it up for her. Other people continued to point and laugh. Morpheus approached Egon and pointed out his lack of clothing. Egon was fascinated, although not embarrassed in any way, by the nature of the dream. Janine awoke from her desk in the middle of a four way intersection. She wandered around the empty city. She was all alone. She passed by a storefront and Morpheus appeared on the television screens laughing. Several worms combined into one above Eduardo and Roland. Slimer chased another up to the rec room. He saw the big worm and tossed the radio at it to no effect. Eduardo woke up still bald and Roland woke up gushing water. Eduardo saw the worm and went for his pack. Egon arrived in the room and announced a Trap wouldn't it. The worms weren't fully ectoplasmic, they were embryonic and growing into something else. The worm flew off down to the first floor. Eduardo and Roland pursued it in Ecto-1 while Egon tended to Janine, who was weakened by the ordeal. Garrett and Kylie arrived at the WKYR 519.6 building and confronted Barry Sherman. Barry went into a tirade about how irresponsible people blamed the supernatural for their own problems. Kylie got an incredibly high reading off Barry. Garrett shot Barry's equipment. Barry turned to the window and watched worms flying up to the roof. He stated their intentions were noble, but it was too late. Kylie and Garrett ran into his booth and saw the worms but Barry was gone. The worms merged and formed a giant construct. Barry Sherman cackled at his impending triumph. Morpheus was in possession of Barry. Kylie and Garrett opened fire on Barry but the Proton Streams were deflected and flowed right around him. Barry blasted a nearby ventilation system and it morphed into an elephant-like creature. The creature charged after Kylie and Garrett. As they were cornered, another creature climbed up from the side of the building. Roland and Eduardo arrived and provided cover fire. Kylie noticed Eduardo's new found baldness. Through a slip of the tongue, Kylie found out he dreamed about her. Eduardo assured her it was a nightmare. Barry blasted the radio tower and it attacked the Ghostbusters. Roland realized Barry was giving off high P.K.E. readings right off the scale. Garrett shot at the worms but Roland stopped him. Roland wanted Morpheus to cross over. A beam shot out of Barry's mouth in the form created by the worms. Morpheus declared he would master the physical plane like he did the domain of dreams. However, he was now both ectoplasmic and trappable. The Ghostbusters confined him in Proton Streams and captured him. Eduardo got his hair back. Barry came to and worried he was sleepwalking again. Kylie and Eduardo helped him up. Quotes Trivia *There are four known draftsMelching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (Final Draft April 5, 1997) (Script Title Page).Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (First Draft March 24, 1997) (Script Title Page). **First Draft: March 24, 1997 **First Draft: April 1, 1997 **Second Draft: April 4, 1997 **Final Draft: April 5, 1997 *Garrett's mother was in the first draft of the script. She would have appeared in Garrett's dream and end up zapping him with a cattle prod.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (First Draft March 24, 1997) (Script p. 21). Line reads: "Garrett's mother in hospital exam room." Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (First Draft March 24, 1997) (Script p. 22). Line reads: "Garrett's mother raises a cattle prod also." *In the first draft, it is implied the Ghostbusters disbanded, in-universe, four years prior (1993).Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (First Draft March 24, 1997) (Script p. 6). Egon says: "I did a NEXIS computer search last week. The words "Ghostbusters" and "disgrace" appeared together in five hundred and twelve newspaper articles in the past four years alone." *A character cut from the episode was Aaron Curtiz, a newspaper photojournalist and friend of Janine. He was brought in to help with creating good PR for the Extreme Ghostbusters but the plan backfires when he witnesses the destruction at the homeless shelter.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (Final Draft April 5, 1997) (Script Cast List).Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (Final Draft April 5, 1997) (Script p. 05). Janine says: "Well, it won't happen this time. Aaron's an old friend --" *Originally, Garrett was going to gain the ability to walk in a dream.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (Final Draft April 5, 1997) (Script p. 19). Line reads: "Garrett goes to sleep to find out more." *In the final draft, Roland and Eduardo were called to a the Wradley Hotel in Midtown.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (Final Draft April 5, 1997) (Script p. 21). Line reads: "Roland and Eduardo at a Midtown hotel."Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (Final Draft April 5, 1997) (Script p. 37). Line reads: "Tawny Little Type - ...as well as damage to a local radio station and the Wradley Hotel--" *In the final draft, Barry Sherman mentioned Mayor McShane (first draft, too), Central Park, and the Statue of Liberty.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (Final Draft April 5, 1997) (Script p. 24). Barry says: "Mayor Pinhead should give free parking to all of New York. How? Pave Central Park!"Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (Final Draft April 5, 1997) (Script p. 25). Barry says: "And how about that Statue's liberty!"Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (First Draft March 24, 1997) (Script p. 26). Barry says: "...And speaking of parking, that do nothing mayor McShane should make all of New York City free parking. You know how we do it? Pave over that stupid Central Park!" *In the first draft, Janine's dream had her in a Catholic schoolgirl dress and dragged down a corridor by a nun (Morpheus) and shoved into a cell. In the final draft, Janine's dream was about her placed in a jail cell.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (First Draft March 24, 1997) (Script p. 28). Line reads: "Janine, dressed like a Catholic schoolgirl, is being dragged down a dank corridor by a NUN (MORPHEUS)...MORPHEUS shoves Janine into a cell and closes the door."Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (Final Draft April 5, 1997) (Script p. 26). Line reads: "Janine put in a jail cell." *In the final draft, the radio station was located at the Rockefeller Center.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (Final Draft April 5, 1997) (Script p. 28). Line reads: "Ext. Streets near Rockefeller Center - continuous. The Mustang to a halt beside Rockefeller Plaza. 30 Rock looms overhead, its radio tower stabbing into the night."Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (Final Draft April 5, 1997) (Script p. 30). Line reads: "Barry Sherman's Studio (FM 98.7)." *Garrett's dream is about him being an NBA professional. In "Be Careful What You Wish For," this was his wish, too. *Following the church collapse, Eduardo quotes a famous line from the first Ghostbusters film, "Nice Shootin' Tex!" Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- In Your Dreams (1997) (DVD ts. 08:03-08:05). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Nice shootin' Tex." *Garrett brings up the dying in a dream urban legend.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- In Your Dreams (1997) (DVD ts. 09:34-09:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Remember, if you die in your dream, you die in real life?" *Roland dreams about being a famous doctor presenting a new invention. Previously in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future," Roland was told he would become a doctor. *Egon evaluates his dream as distinctively Freudian.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- In Your Dreams (1997) (DVD ts. 13:35-13:44). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Hmm. Fascinating. I would appear to be experiencing a neural-soberific event with distinctly Freudian overtones." This is a reference to the famed pioneer of psychoanalysis, Sigmund Freud. *Barry Sherman taunts the Ghostbusters by saying that people blame their problems on various supernatural occurrences like Dracula and the Boogieman.Barry Sherman (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- In Your Dreams (1997) (DVD ts. 17:06-17:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Barry says: "When things go wrong in this city, people show up to blame ghosts, goblins, Count Dracula, the Boogieman - y'know why people eat it up?" * In The Real Ghostbusters, one of the few recurring enemies was the Boogieman. * There have been several occasion where the original Ghostbusters encountered vampires, most notably in the episodes "No One Comes to Lupusville" and "Transylvanian Homesick Blues". * There was also a The Real Ghostbusters toy line Classic Monsters set that included Dracula. * The shiny leather dress that Kylie wears in Eduardo's dream bears a minor resemblance to Elvira's due to being deep v-necked and in one piece. * This episode is considered the most risqué among many fans due to Eduardo's dream sequence which shows Kylie revealing some of her bare cleavage. External Links *Spook Central has a PDF file of the first draft and final draft of "In Your Dreams" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps InYourDreams01.jpg InYourDreams02.jpg InYourDreams03.jpg InYourDreams04.jpg InYourDreams05.jpg InYourDreams06.jpg InYourDreams07.jpg InYourDreams08.jpg InYourDreams09.jpg InYourDreams10.jpg InYourDreams11.jpg InYourDreams12.jpg InYourDreams13.jpg InYourDreams14.jpg InYourDreams15.jpg InYourDreams16.jpg InYourDreams17.jpg InYourDreams18.jpg InYourDreams19.jpg InYourDreams20.jpg InYourDreams21.jpg InYourDreams22.jpg InYourDreams23.jpg InYourDreams24.jpg InYourDreams25.jpg InYourDreams26.jpg InYourDreams27.jpg InYourDreams28.jpg Collages and Edits DreamsinInYourDreamsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' KylieEduardoinInYourDreamsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EgoninInYourDreamsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MorpheusinInYourDreamsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode